


The Car Crash

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Not Serious, Other, Out of Character, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a drunk person drives into the school, destroying half of it and sending Lila to the hospital, Marinette and her family decide to discover who did it, alongside her part-time friend, Chloe.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: anonymous





	1. The Crash

Miss Bustier: You have been good today Marinette and Lila, but you will lose points if you don't keep acting like friends.

Marinette: (Sweating and Thinking) I hate her...

Lila: (Sweating and Thinking) I don't care about the points, I just hate her!

Miss Bustier: Okay now, let's start learning about the numbers from 30 to 60.

Chloe: Whoopee, sounds fun.

Miss Bustier: Count with me!

All Kids and Miss Bustier: 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38...

(Scene changes to a silhouette of a small car and a person drinking inside the drivers seat.)

Unknown Person: Oh yeah!, I like drinking! I don't give a damn about the cops!

(Scene changes again to the inside of the school.)

All Kids and Miss Bustier: ...39, 40, 41, 42, 43...

(Scene changes immediately to the unknown person still drinking, He doesn't notice that the car will hit the school.)

All Kids and Miss Bustier: ...44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50...

(The unknown person accidentally steps on the pedal, causing the car to speed up.)

All Kids and Miss Bustier: ...51, 52, 53, 54, 55...

(Scene changes to Miss Bustier still saying the numbers with the kids but she doesn't notice the car near the window. Chloe notices it and panics.)

All Kids and Miss Bustier: ...56, 57, 58, 59...

Miss Bustier: And for the last....

Chloe: Miss Bustier, wait!

All Kids and Miss Bustier: 6- (The unknown person car breaks the wall, disrupting everything.)

(All kids and Miss Bustier get away from the car, including Chloe. Lila gets up to leave, but she gets hit by the car, causing her to fly and break a wall.)

(Scene changes to the interior of the school where all are terrified.)

Miss Bustier: I will call 911. (grabs her phone and dials.)

Miss Bustier: Hello?

Emergency Person: Hello, this is 911. What's your emergency?

Miss Bustier: A car drove into the school and hit one of my students!

Emergency Person: Okay were coming now, please wait.

(Call ends.)

'(Miss Bustier goes to the broken wall.)

Miss Bustier: Don't worry, Lila! The emergency services are coming.

Lila: Ye...Yes...

(Scene Changes to the Unknown Person in the car.)

Unknown Person: Oh no, I have to run and hide before the cops come and arrest me!

(The Unknown Person leaves the school once he is farther away from it, hiding in a bush.)


	2. The Scene of the Crime

Chloe: Well it's about time you showed up.

Officer Roger: So what happened?

Miss Bustier: A person has driven into the school and destroyed half of it!

Officer Roger: What did the vehicle exactly look like?

Miss Bustier: The only thing that I remember is that the car was red and it had graffiti on it.

(Camera zooms slowly into Marinette's face.)

Marinette: (In her head) I'm glad that Lila got hurt by this person, she could get a comatose or death.

(One of the employees get out of the ambulance and starts talking to Miss Bustier.)

Hospital Employee: The student is alive! I repeat, the student is alive!

Lila: Uh...I am dead?

Hospital Employee: No, Lila. You just got hit by a car, but luckily you are alive.

(Lila attempts to stand up, but she fails due to one of her legs having a pain.)

Lila: OW!

Hospital Employee: I see why you can't stand up, Lila. It's because your legs have been broken. So, you are going to the hospital now.

(The Hospital Employee puts Lila in a wheel bed.)

(The Hospital Employee puts the wheel bed with Lila, the hospital employee later gets on the car and it goes to the hospital.)

Miss Bustier: Kids, I called your parents. Today the school has been half-destroyed, with class getting suspended. Due to that, there won't be school for a while until we fix everything. Everyone, you have to go home now.

(3 minutes has passed and the parents of all the kids except Marinette and Adrien finally arrive at the school.)

Marinette: My parents aren't here, why?

Miss Bustier: I think the car that got into the school was your car.

Adrien: Maybe the car was stolen and painted.

Marinette: Oh...

Alya: Marinette, go with me!

(Marinette gets into Alya's car as Adrien follows her.)

Alya: Sorry Adrien, there isn't another seat.

(Nino says dude and Adrien turns around it.)

(Nino motions to go with him and Adrien accepts.)

(Adrien gets into Nino's car.)

(Both cars start their engines and they leave.)

(Scene cuts to Sabine and Tom outside of the house as the 2 cars finally get to the house)

(Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe for plot reasons exit the car and Marinette reunites with her family)


	3. The Unknown Person

Tom: As I said, I don't know how he stole my car! Maybe he had the same key model and he started stealing it, then he bought paint and and decided to do some graffiti. I had the keys inside the house so-

Sabine: I don't know who was the person, and why did he get drunk?

Marinette: I think he was a criminal running away from the police.

Adrien: I agree. It is bad to drink and drive, and he escaped so quickly.

Sabine: I also think that's the case. 

Chloe: I think it was a person that escaped from a mental hospital.

Adrien: Really? how so?

Sabine: Well, that might not be the case. If he was from a mental hospital, he would be more crazy and run over other kids rather than Lila.

Chloe: Hmm, good point...

Tom: The police is trying really hard to find the drunk person. If he's found, there will be a reward of $500 which could be enough to repair the school. Now, let's watch the news.

(Tom grabs the remote and turns the TV on.)

Nadja: Breaking News! A person has driven into a school and hit one of the students, a child named Lila Rossi. As of now, he is suspected for motor vehicle theft.

Tom: That wasn't me... (Laughs)

Marinette: Wait, are you the driver?

Tom: No!

(Marinette looks closer at him as if he is lying, while Tom sweats nervously.)

Marinette: ...Okay, then.

Nadja: Here is a suspected portrait of the criminal silhouette, it may be a Jagged Stone or a big man.

(Tom turns the TV off.)

Tom: I think the drunk person is Mr. Jagged Stone.

Marinette: The crime happened at 12:30 P.M., then the parents arrived at the school with their cars at 12:40 P.M., so I think he had 10 minutes to cause the crime.

Chloe: It could be a possibility, and I have seen him drink a little too much alcohol lately.

Tom: Maybe he is the drunk person. So we are gonna talk to him tomorrow.

(The next day, the family along with Adrien and Chloe arrive at the Jagged Stone house.)

(Marinette and Chloe get out of the car and ring the doorbell.)

Jagged Stone: Hello?

Marinette: Hello, Jagged Stone.

Jagged Stone: Hello Marinette, so nice to see y-

Chloe: Be quiet! We had reports about a person that was drunk and destroyed the playgroup wall, so we wanted to ask you the following question: What did you do before 12:30 P.M. yesterday?

Jagged Stone: Well, I was drinking tea with Penny, until I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air and-

Marinette: Then you stole my papa's car and you painted it!

Jagged Stone: No no no! I was walking and taking in some fresh air. Then I got back to drink tea with Penny until I got saw the horrible news of the car crash.

Marinette: Okay, thanks for your time and have a good day.

[Marinette gets inside the car]

Marinette: Jagged Stone didn't do it.

Adrien: Hmm.... We should get more clues.

(Scene cuts to Sabine's room. The cork-board is filled with papers showing off possible theories of the drunk person.)

(Marinette looks at the person's silhouette photo.)

Marinette: If it wasn't an Jagged Stone, then who was it?

Tom: Look what I found! They uploaded the wrong photo, they now uploaded the correct silhouette of the drunk person.

Adrien: What does it look like?

Tom: It looks female and almost identical to Lila. Obviously because of it, we need to ask the mother of-

Marinette: My rival, Lila!

Chloe: What we are waiting for? Lets go!

(The whole family and Adrien and Chloe run out of house and they go back into the car to Lila's house.)

(Marinette and Chloe get out of their seats and knock on the door.)

Ms. Rossi: Oh look! It is my daughter's friends.

Marinette: Well, the silhouette of the drunk person looked like a Jagged Stone. But it was a mistake and it now looks like a woman

Ms. Rossi: You are wrong, I would never hurt my daughter!

Chloe: Then what did you do before 12:30 P.M.?

Ms. Rossi: I was sleeping with someone and was doing some work, and then I got notified that the school wall collapsed and my daughter got hit.

Marinette: Okay, thanks for your time.

Ms. Rossi: Anytime, Marinette and Chloe.

(Marinette and Chloe get back into the car, and then they go home.)

Marinette: It wasn't Ms. Rossi ...

Adrien and Chloe: Maybe the Paris News got their facts wrong again.

Tom: Once we get home we'll figure it out.


End file.
